Fonder Hearts
by Here'sTo
Summary: Rachel always had a way of getting into her pants. It wasn't so hard. Not really, with how much Quinn loved her and loved loving on her. Physically. A lot. That was Rachel's fault, though. Rated M for a reason. G!P and almost, but not quite, PWP.


_**Warnings: G!P Quinn, sex, near PWP. Lawl. Um, yeah. I really wish my hormones would STFU sometimes so I could write something that isn't sexsexsexemotionderpsexsex. Maybe you can sense that I really want to write something that means something by the bits and pieces of real plot or emotion splashed in here and there. Or not. Also, the title is a play on the whole "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" thing. **_

* * *

Rachel always had a way of getting into her pants. It wasn't so hard. Not really, with how much Quinn loved her and loved loving on her. Physically. A lot. That was Rachel's fault, though. Quinn would have and was perfectly content to stay up all night just holding her lover and talking to her. Not to say that she didn't like having sex with the petite singer, because god_damn_ did she love having sex with Rachel, but…

Sometimes, she really, really just wanted to curl up around the other girl or bury her face in her neck and just listen to her talk, snuggle in and just _be_ with her.

However.

This was not one of those times.

It wasn't one of those times for the past four times they'd seen each other in two months; and maybe that was why-all the time they'd spent apart.

As it was, she was buried balls deep into the other girl before they could even get all of their clothes off.

"Ah, fuck Quinnie! Right there!"

Quinn was currently bending Rachel over her bed, pushing and pulling at the girl's insides, trying to take everything she could get from them, and Rachel sure had a lot to give if the way she was clamping and gushing was any indication.

Quinn felt like she might pass out from how good it all felt.

"Like that, baby? You want it, Rae? You want it like _this_?"

Quinn's hips snapped forward and Rachel cried out as she put a hand against Quinn's headboard to resist the sudden momentum of the blonde's powerful thrusts.

"Yeah, yes!" Rachel called back to her, keening and taking it like a fucking champ even as Quinn pounded away with abandon, maybe a little too roughly.

But it had been so _long_. _So_ long since she'd been inside her sweet Rachel, felt her in the most intimate of ways…

Quinn groaned as Rachel got tight on her in all the best places. She was entranced by the sexy undulation of the brunette's back muscles, the cute dimples right before that perfect swell of her ass framed by the taunting pleats of her plaid skirt-which was flipped haphazardly up over her hips, not to mention the way her cock just fucking-was just swallowed by her tight pink-

Fuck, she couldn't stand it. Quinn reached out and slapped that ass that taunted her with its subtle bounce and grabbed for Rachel's lovely brown locks, now mixed with shades of buttery yellow. Quinn loved the new hair Rachel had come back with after three weeks in New York. She pulled cruelly at her lover's head and dipped down to growl in her ear when Rachel mewled and winced only slightly.

"F-fuck yeah Q-Spank me, fucking pull my hair-Do it-" Rachel's words made Quinn dizzy. Rachel was such a little porn star when she was in the mood to be kinky, to do it rough and dirty.

And Quinn loved it. She loved that Rachel didn't even do it just to stroke her ego (although it certainly did and considering her already massive inherited Fabray ego, Rachel really gave her a big head), but because she actually got off on the depravity of their debauchery. She loved the sounds of Rachel's moans and cries, the way the skin of her naked back slid seductively against Quinn's front, teasing her stiff nipples. She loved the way Rachel tensed up around her cock and squeezed the life out of her when she rammed ruthlessly into that one sweet spot that drove the other girl wild.

But she really, _really_ loved Rachel's beautiful face, and she was tired of staring at the back of her head. She hadn't seen her in a solid month; a _month_. She needed to see those pools of chocolate, darkened in ecstasy, her pretty, big brown doe eyes-

She pulled out (with Herculean effort, she admitted proudly) and flipped Rachel, delighting in her yelp of protest, before yanking off Rachel's skirt; the last of her clothes besides the cute rainbow knee high socks she wore that always made Quinn's dick stand up to say hello properly.

"Quinn-"

"You greedy slut," Quinn gasped breathlessly as she immediately entered her again, groaning in bliss at how it was still such a tight fit even after she'd been doing her damndest to work that pussy out. She pushed her head in until she was settled snugly up into the girl before kissing pouty lips, already bruised from their earlier greeting.

Because as soon as Rachel had rung the bell to her apartment and she'd opened the door, they'd been on each other.

"You can't even take two seconds without whining for my dick," she murmured and began a slow, rhythmic roll, starting from her shoulders and letting the wave of force roll down her body until her hips ground sensually into Rachel's, just to drive the girl crazy.

That was one thing she'd always be grateful for from the Cheerios.

Again and again-Rachel bucked and clung to her shoulders and sweet tanned thighs pressed to her ribs as the brunette drew her knees up to give the blonde more room, let her get in deeper even though she was already all the way in.

"F-fuck-"

"You like this baby? You like when I fuck you real slow and sweet, huh?" Quinn's lips were pressed to Rachel's temple now as the other girl writhed and her walls clung to Quinn with slippery need. She cupped Rachel's face and held her still, forcing their eyes to connect and stay that way. She got off on it, the way Rachel stared up at her with her brow furrowed and her lips parted in a perfect 'O' and her eyes swirling with need, burning up-

She was so completely starry eyed and looking at Quinn like she was the most incredible thing she'd ever seen, so much affection that Quinn was sure was just a brown reflection of her own lovesick hazel gaze that she just- she had to look away, do something else. The intensity of their passion roused her until her dick twitched and she shot a warning jet of precum into the other girl.

Rachel was just so sexy and perfect and-

"Mm, Quinnie, you're fucking me so _good_," Rachel groaned with a slight tell tale exaggeration to it. "Yeah baby, do it to me-Fucking give it to me. Your dick is so big and-_mm_-you're filling me up so good!"

Quinn's eyes narrowed at the light mocking tone. Rachel did that sometimes, and Quinn knew it was just to push her buttons, get something aggressive out of her. Way to ruin a moment, though. Just when the blonde was feeling particularly sweet and affectionate.

She couldn't talk however. She knew she'd undoubtedly ruined many moments by saying something crass when her other head took control of her mouth and Rachel's starry eyes would dim and roll in that infuriatingly erotic way, as if Quinn was some exasperating being instead of incredible.

Rachel liked it rough. That was a blatant fact. She loved making Quinn lose control, because the blonde was always _in_ control. She got off on Quinn's wild, unadulterated need and making her mean and rough with her body to regain that control by making Rachel a blubbering, cumming mess.

Maybe that stemmed from their high school days, and it probably wasn't so healthy, but it was so erotic that neither of them tried to fight it.

If Rachel wanted to push her buttons, fine. She would get what she asked for.

Quinn, without warning, grabbed Rachel's knees and pushed them back as she rose up onto her feet, pulling out and crouching over the other girl. When Rachel tensed up, she only sneered and grabbed the girl's ankles, pushing, pushing those long, toned legs back, back, back.

Oh.

_Oh. _

She had forgotten just how flexible Rachel really was. She went slow, trying not to hurt her, but with purpose. She literally almost blew her load when Rachel only grimaced slightly and whimpered as her ankles passed her ears, and lightly touched the pillow her head rested on.

"God_damn_ Rachel. God-God_damn_," Quinn swore, at a loss for words.

It was such a pretty picture.

She stood slightly on the bed, over the other girl. Rachel was completely bared to her. Her pussy was on display, creamy folds swollen and a little clit peering out in search of attention, utterly vulnerable and helpless, Quinn's for the taking.

Rachel's hands grasped at her thighs to help hold her legs up. They'd never done it in this position before, and it was a little uncomfortable. But all those ballet lessons had made her body supple and the way Quinn stared down her pussy as if she were about to eat it (and maybe she would) like a three course meal had her toes curling.

"C'mon Q-Please," she decided to be polite now, because she knew she had goaded Quinn enough already. She wanted to be fucked, hard, but she didn't want to walk funny for three days, as Quinn sometimes caused her to do when she got carried away because of Rachel's goading.

Although she did supply lots of chocolate and affection along with endless apologies when that happened…Still, a bruised and pummeled cervix wasn't worth it. She could get all that from Quinn if she only asked; and she would give the other girl all of it back and more.

But God if Quinn didn't stop staring down at her and stick that thick, seven and a half inches of rock hard dick in her pussy and finish what they'd been doing for the past half hour-Rachel was absolutely throbbing with need.

Quinn looked her straight in the face, smirked, and then shoved herself into the brunette and began to swing her hips with powerful thrusts, plowing the girl through the mattress.

Rachel howled and threw her head back, her throat bobbing. Quinn was in so deep, pushing into whatever space Rachel had inside of her clamping walls, dragging her cock over sensitive nerves until the singer's lovely voice rose up in hungry cries.

"Yes, yes! Ahh-mnn-"

"F-fucking-that shut y-you up quick, huh Rachel-baby?" Quinn sneered down at her, though the smug effect was kind of lost when she let out a pitiful choked whimper as Rachel tightened up on her with such force that her hips actually went still for a moment.

She tore into her, knowing the girl could take it because they'd done it even rougher before and only relented when the brunette's face screwed up in the way it always did when she was close. And as hot as it was to be buried so far into Rachel with her legs up where they shouldn't anatomically be able to be, she needed, craved the closeness of their release instead of being up there above and bent over her, instead of right up close.

She released Rachel's legs and fell into her lithe little body, arms on either side of her lover's beautiful face.

"Rachel," she hissed, losing all the dirty, demeaning talk as Rachel lost her coy, porn-star-persona in favor of incoherent yells of bliss.

It was just them now. No corny words or power play bullshit. Just two girls in love, trying to lose themselves in each other. It happened in the blink of an eye, the snap of two fingers.

And it was perfect.

"So close-I'm gonna-I'm-I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Quinn! _Quinn_!"

It was so intimate, the way Rachel's legs wound around her hips and locked her in tight as her insides spasmed mercilessly, eagerly milking Quinn for everything she had. Quinn's ass and back tensed up at the sensation and she drove her hips into Rachel's hard, brutally, feeling awful for it but unable to stop herself. She knew it was okay though, when the brunette just spasmed around her some more.

"Rae-_Rae_chul!"

The blonde let loose a throaty whine as stars and existential light exploded in the back of her head and the base of her dick, shooting up through her tip to empty into Rachel's grasping walls, her womb.

Rachel shuddered and Quinn felt their lips crush together, grateful for the brunette's aim because Quinn would undoubtedly have missed in the heat of orgasm. She felt like Rachel's tongue was trying to reach the back of her throat with how hard the other girl kissed her as she came.

They wound down slowly, Quinn's hips coming to a gentle stop moments later as they kissed deeply, soft smacking sounds accompanying the dance of their tongues.

"Mm…I missed you so much," Quinn murmured against her girlfriend's mouth as she eased out of the other girl. She knew better than to look down to see the evidence of their play drip through Rachel's folds, or she'd be humping the other girl into a coma until Kingdom come.

"Missed you too," Rachel mumbled back breathlessly, raking her fingers gently through Quinn's blonde locks and over her scalp. Quinn purred in delight and rolled out next to Rachel, scooping her up into her left arm and pulling her close.

Rachel hummed and snuggled into her chest, wrapping around the taller girl lovingly.

"I missed this…" Quinn sighed as they began to relax in post coital bliss. She could feel the maddening buzz to have and take Rachel fading away, being replaced by that deep sense of serenity. She began stroking the brunette's soft, slightly damp hair, reveling in their closeness, feeling the soft butterfly kiss of Rachel's breath puffing onto her neck.

"The sex or the snuggling?" Rachel grinned playfully up at her. She smiled back, loving the way her heart skipped a beat.

"Both. Mostly the snuggling though. I just missed holding you. I feel like all we do when we see each other is…Each other…"

Rachel's eyebrow rose as if surprised before she frowned, obviously bothered by the notion.

"You too? I guess that's my fault. I'm sorry. I kind of jump you every time I see you…I don't mean to, I just…I miss you. A lot. And it's so much easier to fall into hormones than emotions when I feel like I'm going to break down crying from the relief of seeing you after such long periods of time-and this time it was like a month and I just-I could barely stand going another second without touching you or being in your arms. I was just going to kiss you but-well, you know how we get, which isn't a bad thing, but we hardly really sit down and talk anymore and I-I'm sorry."

Rachel bit her lip when she caught herself rambling. She smiled a dazzling smile though when Quinn gave her that grin that scrunched her nose a little, adorably.

"I missed that too," Quinn soothed Rachel's anxiety by dotting a kiss to her nose and her forehead, a little awkwardly given their position. "And I certainly won't complain about you jumping me. We have great sex. That's awesome, _really _awesome. It's healthy but…I think you're right. We miss each other so much that we feel like we have to physically show it so much that we're really just missing out on the important things sometimes…Not to mention you always have to leave like two hours after we wake up," Quinn finished with a scowl.

Rachel's face took on a forlorn look that made Quinn ever regret bringing it up. Making Rachel sad was one of the worst things she could do in her own not so humble opinion. She had done enough of that in her previous years, and hated to do so now.

But she couldn't help it; it was true. They had turned into rabbits, and not even the kind of rabbits that stick around after their relentless hump sessions, but the kind of rabbits that had to dart off and go eat carrots or go back to a different bush or-or-

Okay. Stupid analogy, but whatever. The point was, she felt so distanced from Rachel nowadays. When the girl wasn't around, Quinn yearned for her desperately, having become so attached at the hip after they'd gotten together in senior year after three other years of crap…

She felt like she didn't even know her anymore sometimes. Rachel had so much going on with Nyada and so did Quinn with her law schooling and their lives were just moving further and further apart because they never communicated…There was so much distance and then so much sex to try and make up for it when they got together…

It scared Quinn. It really did. She loved Rachel, mind and heart and all that beautiful soul, not just the beautiful body she housed all of it in. (How did she do that anyway? They were all so big and strong that it seemed impossible to contain it all in a tiny 5 foot 2 inch frame.)

"What are you thinking?" Rachel whispered into the sudden silence. She pulled her body further up the bed until it was level with Quinn's and laid her head on the pillow next to her, staring. "You're making that face-that sexy, intelligent one you always make when you're thinking really hard. Huh. I must not have done a very good job if you can still think," Rachel joked and Quinn smirked that signature smirk of hers. She turned to Rachel and on impulse, moved into her, burying her face in the other girl's neck and shuffling up against her until she could wind their legs together.

It was kind of unusual, but not odd for Quinn to be the snuggler instead of the snugglee when they cuddled. The thing between her legs may have consumed her thoughts sometimes with its needs, but it in no way made her masculine. She was still a girl, through and through, and sometimes, she really wanted to be held.

And Rachel held her, instinctively wrapping Quinn up in her arms and burying her head into the warm roots of her hair, which smelled like Garnier shampoo, a scent she was addicted to now.

"I was thinking that I missed you. And that I'm really tired, and that we need to talk about this, but not after you've worn me out as you have," Quinn muttered, though with good humor. She felt needy, the way she was clinging to Rachel, but when she felt the brunette smile and giggle against her scalp, she didn't really mind.

"We can-we'll sleep first. We can talk in the morning," Rachel said, kissing the top of that shaggy blond mane.

"You'll be gone in the morning," Quinn mumbled, already fading fast as the exhaustion of their exertions began to catch up with her and her reeling, worrying brain began to slow down and get sluggish like it usually did after sex. Stupid penis jacking all the blood she needed to function. She always found it unfair how Rachel could stay completely coherent after sex but eventually Quinn was reduced to caveman like vernacular and syntax.

"We'll talk it out. I promise," Rachel breathed and began rubbing the sensitive spot between Quinn's shoulder blades, soothing her into a semiconscious lull.

"Kay…Sing lullaby?"

There it was. That caveman talk. Pathetic, really. Especially pathetic that sometimes Quinn honestly had to have Rachel sing her to sleep like an infant.

But beautiful the way Rachel always did.

"Of course."

And off she went into lullaby land as Rachel's flawless voice began sweetly lilting out _Somewhere Only We Know_, one of Quinn's favorites.

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, it was to the godly aroma and sizzle of bacon in a pan that counteracted the panic of cold sheets and an empty spot on the mattress beside her. She put two and two together and was up immediately, darting for the four that it all equaled out to.

Down the hall, past the living room, into the kitchen, and there Rachel stood, bent over in nothing but a pair of panties and a baggy, oversized Yale sweatshirt of the blonde's that always drove Quinn up the wall with arousal. She swallowed down her initial reaction as she watched Rachel bite her lip and push her glasses further up her nose (oh my god reading glasses were so sexy on her-maybe she didn't swallow it all down completely) and realized what it was she was scribbling on the papers sprawled out across Quinn's table.

Rachel had stayed instead of going back to school as she probably should have, be damned her hellacious dance teacher Ms. July, and as far as Quinn could tell from what she could see written down, was making various schedules filled with times for when they could see each other, color coded and highlighted and everything, holidays too.

"Rachel?"

The brunette looked up in surprise before smiling that smile that seemed to suck all the air out of the room to Quinn. Quinn actually swooned a little at the sight of it and beamed when the brunette moved around the table and leaned up to press a kiss to her apple shaped cheek with love.

"Hey, honey. You forgot your pants. I haven't seen you swing like that since Daddy chased you out of my room Sophomore year," Rachel grinned and Quinn turned beet red as she realized she was completely naked and just…Hanging out.

Well. This was awkward.

"Oh, shit, uh-Be right back. I mean-hey, are you staying? For real? And is that-ya know, breakfast? For me?" Quinn did this weird little step dance to go back to her room for clothes but was too dazed by Rachel's presence (her wonderful, amazing presence) and the smell of food to really get her brain to take a course of action, despite how embarrassing it was.

And maybe because she was remembering that awful night that Leroy had walked in on her and Rachel getting busy.

Rachel was amused though and she kissed her lightly on the lips, only making Quinn blush harder, like a school girl. This was ridiculous. Ridiculously amazing. Was it real? Was Quinn dreaming?

"Yes, I'm staying, for real. And yes, that's breakfast, of course for you. I don't eat bacon, but the blueberry pancakes and strawberries are vegan friendly. I got up at like, five in the morning and realized how much I would rather be here with you right now than dancing another useless pirouette for Ms. July. She can wait a day or two. Or three. And then I started organizing all the time we've been wasting and so that's what the mess on the table is about."

Quinn had never heard more beautiful words in her life. How long had it been since she had spent a day-no, _days_ with Rachel? Being with her love? And the girl had woken up and made _breakfast_-with bacon!-and painstakingly outlined these schedules for them so they could utilize all the time they had been unable to use before?

She scooped the girl up and kissed her right on the spot, squeezing her tightly and beaming brilliantly when Rachel squealed and laughed whole heartedly. She spun her around, laughing in response to Rachel's joy before placing her back on her feet and whispering, "_I love you so much_."

And then she had to sprint back to her room with the excuse of getting clothes so Rachel wouldn't see that she was actually so freaking excited and relieved and happy and _in love_ that there were actually tears in her eyes.

Because please. She was still Quinn Fabray, and running around naked because she forgot her clothes, squealing and jumping for joy, and crying with happiness were just not lady-like or controlled qualities.

Except Rachel saw it all, and only loved her more for that part of her. Rachel, actually, was the only one that got to see that part of Quinn Fabray.

Ya know.

The _real._ loving, happy sweetheart, Quinn Fabray.

And also whose pants, Rachel thought a little smugly -and rightly so- only she could get into so easily.

* * *

**_I think a lot of people portray Quinn as only capable of brief bursts of emotion and otherwise being completely cold and calculated. And usually she is. But I think that Lucy girl she killed off a long time ago is still inside her somewhere. That's who she really wants to be; happy and relaxed. Not this uptight bitch she constantly has to be. I think Rachel would be the only one to make her loosen up so fully like that. _**

**_I also think no one cares about what I'm writing and only came for the fic, but whatever :P. _**


End file.
